


Parents

by ladielazarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/pseuds/ladielazarus
Summary: Seamus really likes Dean's house.





	Parents

Seamus loves Sunday lunches at the Thomas house. 

They’re definitely chaotic, and Dean’s sister Greta is always, always like forty-five minutes late, which drives Mrs. Thomas insane and then Dean tries to calm her down, but the lunch always ends up happening almost an hour later than it should be. 

However, Seamus loves it anyway. It’s so different from what he grew up with. He loves his mother, as well, but it’s a very different set-up. Dean’s family is always so warm, happy, and inviting. 

The most enjoyable part of hanging out at the Thomas house is that they’re so completely and utterly welcoming to Seamus. Ever since he and Dean became friend in First Year, they’ve accepted him as one of the family. They invite him to visit over every school holiday, and even send Seamus a gift for his birthday and at Christmas. 

He’s concerned when the dynamic of he and Dean’s relationship changed. He worries that the Thomas family’s kindness and welcoming attitude will abruptly shift. But, instead, literally nothing changes at all. 

That is, apart from the fact that Dean’s sisters start to tease Seamus about having to put up with Dean’s snoring. They also ask him if Dean is a bed-hog. Does he steal the covers? Is he a terrible kisser? 

Again, it is a totally different situation from in Ireland, where his mother just chose not to discuss it and treated Dean literally as if nothing has changed. Seamus supposes that is was better than the outright denial that his father has, but not completely. It still felt like... its own type of denial. 

Not at the Thomas’s. At their house, he can eat thirds or even fourths. He can make jokes and offer to clear the table. He and Dean hold hands, and occasionally kiss each other and no one throws anything at them or throws them out of the house. 

Instead, Dean’s parents tell them how adorable they are, and how happy they obviously make each other, and they even remember to send a text or an email on their anniversary.

Eventually, though, he and Dean get their own house in Ireland, and he finally finds a place that he likes to hang out even better.


End file.
